


Odds and Ends

by Joyfulnerd



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Friendship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/Joyfulnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles and ficlets that were originally posted on tumblr. Some of them were posted for the Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary celebration and have been spruced up and extended just a bit.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House Hunters

“I don’t know, sweetheart. This bedroom feels kind of small to me.”

“Oh my god. I have lived in entire apartments that are smaller than that master bedroom,” Veronica said as she rolled her eyes. The couple on the TV paid no mind to Veronica’s commentary and continued on their house hunt.

Veronica was stretched out on the couch, laying on her side with her head resting on Logan’s thigh and Pony curled up behind her bent knees. Logan’s hand was on her shoulder and he was tracing undefined shapes up and down her arm.

“This is nice, but where are you going to put your clothes, hon?” the house-hunting wife joked to her husband as they looked at an enormous walk-in closet.

“You know,” Veronica commented, “this show really should have a drinking game. I swear, in every episode they all say the exact same things.”

“Veronica,” Logan said with a laugh, “why are you even watching this? You’re just playing Mystery Science Theater.”

“That’s part of the fun. Plus, it wasn’t _House Hunters_ when I started watching. It was _Fixer Upper_.”

“And the reason you’re still watching is…?”

Veronica didn’t say anything but pointed across the room. Logan spotted the remote laying on the TV stand.

“So, the 4-foot walk across the living room was too much exertion for you and now we’re doomed to an eternity of HGTV?”

Veronica shrugged as the show went to commercial. “I was going to get it, but then Pony made herself comfortable and then you came home and made yourself comfortable and then I was comfortable and here we are. Four episodes of House Hunters later and me coming to the conclusion that everyone buying a house is an idiot.”

“Do you want me to get the remote and rescue you from your torture?”

“No, I want to see which house they pick. That’s how they get you. You watch for five minutes and then you want to know which house they choose.”

Logan started to say something just as the show came back from commercial. Veronica shushed him, pressed a kiss to his jean-clad knee, and turned her attention to the show.

Just 60 seconds into exploring the third house, the house-hunting husband looked around the living room and said, “I don’t know about this house. I really don’t like the paint colors in here.”

Veronica let out a strangled groan. “Good god. Are these people for real?”

“Well, in case you didn’t know, Bobcat, paint color is in fact vital to the structural integrity of a house.”

Veronica laughed, “I didn’t know that. It all makes sense now. Ugh. Promise me when we start looking for a house that we won’t be like that.”

Logan went still and Veronica turned to glance at him. He was looking down at her with that intense gaze of his.

“What?”

“You want us to get a house?”

“Logan, we’ve lived together for three years. It can’t be that surprising.”

“Well, no…I just didn’t realize you were thinking about doing something so…domestic.”  


Veronica gave a snort of laughter and rolled onto her back to look up at him. She picked up his hand and moved it to her barely rounded belly. Logan immediately began rubbing his thumb gently across the striped material of her t-shirt.

“Well, since you married me and you knocked me up, I think domestic is pretty much a tiny dot in our rearview mirror, don’t you? Plus, eventually the little nausea-inducer is going to want to come out, I’ve been thinking it might be nice to have a little more space.”

Logan smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. “Well, I certainly can’t argue with that logic.“


	2. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted for the Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary celebration. Favorite Quote: "You should only wear this."

Veronica looks down at the ugly industrial carpet as she shuffles along with the crowd of people exiting the jetway. Entering the airport terminal, she looks up and is stopped in her tracks. _Logan._ For a moment, nothing around Veronica registers, nothing except him. _Logan._

Ever since she’d agreed to come to Neptune, to come and help Logan, she’s been careful to remind herself that she is doing a favor for a friend. That’s all. Not that she’s looking for anything more than that, of course. She has law school and a boyfriend in New York. And yet, this morning she sat in the first-class lounge at airport, sipping a mimosa, and giving herself little speeches: _You’re doing a favor for a friend, Veronica. Your oldest friend. He said he needed you…for your professional input. That’s it._ Then she had spent the almost 6-hour flight from New York reclining in her plush first-class seat and giving herself a more stern talking-to: _All righty, Veronica, you are here in a friendship/professional capacity only. Logan didn’t call to say he needs YOU. He said he needed your help, your educated assistance in choosing a lawyer. That’s all._ Logan was in a shitty situation and he had called up on his old friend and soon-to-be lawyer for help.

Despite all of that, there's a sharp jolt of electricity that crackles through Veronica at the sight of Logan standing in this drab airport looking more handsome than ever in his Navy dress whites. What she’s feeling is definitely not professional and decidedly more than friendly. Damn, he looks good. She'd known about his career in the Navy, of course. She had even seen pictures of him in uniform in the tabloids, but seeing him in person was...breathtaking. 

Veronica shakes herself from her traitorous thoughts and starts walking toward Logan. In the back of her mind, she repeats to herself, _Friendship/professional capacity, friendship/professional capacity, friendship….oh god, he looks good._

—————————————————————————————————————————

Logan leans against his BMW, soaking up the morning sun, and waits for Veronica. It’s been a couple hours now, but he’s still amazed at the how his morning has unfolded.

Last night, he had said goodbye to Veronica. He had accepted that she was going back to New York and he was going to have face this whole shit storm on his own. He knew it was right for Veronica to go back, to get out of here and back to the life she had built that was free of this sort of crap. Knowing it was right, however, hadn’t made sleeping that night any easier. After a restless night, he had gotten up early and gone for a run on the beach. It was his M.O. when he was on dry land. Get up and go for a run. He had run especially hard this morning, spending the time alternately trying to figure out what to do next and trying desperately forget for just a little while this whole hellish situation. He had come back to Dick’s beach house drenched in sweat, t-shirt clinging to his chest and back. He had picked up his phone up from the kitchen table on his way to the shower and started up the voicemail on speakerphone without even looking to see who had called. He had had his shirt halfway off when Veronica’s voice had started echoing around the bathroom. _I'm sticking around for a couple days. Think you could pick me up for a little reconnaissance?_ Logan wasn't sure how long he had stood in the bathroom, t-shirt in hand, staring at his phone. He had listened to the voicemail again (and then a few more times that he’d care to admit). Even after that, he had been so speechless that he had ended up texting Veronica back instead of calling her. **Just taking a shower now, pick you up in 30?** She had responded immediately and he had taken the fastest shower of his life. 

Now here he was standing outside Keith Mars' house waiting for Veronica. It’s all too surreal to believe. Logan glances around the around the neighborhood, then down at his feet. He’s not sure what it means, Veronica sticking around to do recon, but he can’t quite bring himself quash the hope it stirs up in him. He’s still looking at ground, kicking at the dirt, when he hears the door open. He looks up and slow smile spreads across his face. _Veronica. My Veronica_ , he thinks. Her hair is falling in soft waves. She's wearing a dark shirt and jeans, black leather jacket, and he's pretty sure that's the very same bag she carried way back when. _She's beautiful._


	3. Still Got It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted for the Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary celebration. Favorite Easter Egg/Callback: Martina Vasquez

Veronica has been brainstorming ideas for getting the Susan Knight file since Wallace showed her the videos from the talent shows. She knows there's a link to Carrie's murder. She can feel it in her gut. That gut feeling is something Veronica hasn't felt in a long time or if she has she’s been quick to tamp it down, bury it deep, and ignore it. These last few days though, helping Logan with his case, investigating leads, seeking out justice, it all has her feeling like dormant parts of herself are coming back to life. It's undeniably thrilling and while she can acknowledge that part of that thrill is borne out of how it all feels just a bit illicit, she has no desire to stop. Late last night, while Piz snored softly behind her in the pullout sofa, she'd sat in the dark reading as much as she could and watching all the videos she could find online about the investigation; her night mimicking that night in New York after she'd found out about Carrie's murder. It was while watching those videos that Veronica came up with the idea to repeat her Martina Vasquez performance for Neptune's new Sheriff Lamb.

After a tense and silent ride back from visiting Weevil in the hospital, Keith goes into his bedroom without a word to Veronica. Veronica hates being at odds with her father like this, but she can't give up on this, can't stand by Logan take the fall for this murder. Veronica heads into the guest room and starts watching clips of Martina Vasquez on KTML's website, pausing the clips, and repeating Martina's words out loud. After about 30 minutes, she feels pretty confident in her ability to mimic the newscaster's accent yet again. From what Veronica has seen, Don Lamb's little brother will be just as susceptible as Don himself was to a little ego-stroking from a beautiful woman. 

As she settles herself on the guest room couch, Veronica tosses her hair, sits up just a little straighter, pushes her chest out a bit, and gets into character. Then she dials. 

"Balboa County Sheriff's Department. How can I help you?" A perky female voice answers the phone. 

"This is Martina Vasquez, KTML Channel 9 News. I need a moment of Sheriff Lamb's time." Veronica speaks quickly and authoritatively and then holds her breath and waits to see if she's selling the Martina Vasquez experience.

"Oh! Of course, Ms. Vasquez. Just let me see if he's available right now."

Veronica grins. _Still got it._


	4. Uninvited Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted for the Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary celebration. Most Underrated Moment: Mac and Wallace Surprise Veronica
> 
> I made an addition to this one...I hope you enjoy it!

"You did what?!?" Mac honestly can't believe what she's hearing. 

"You heard me. I invited Piz to the reunion. What's the big deal?"

"Wallace, did you even ask Veronica if she wants Piz there? She's already going to be less than thrilled that instead of going out for dinner at Mama Leone's we're dragging her into what I'm pretty sure she considers the depths of hell."

Wallace laughs at that. "Come on, Mac. The reunion is not going to be that bad. No matter what V says. And I don't need to ask her about Piz. He's her boyfriend. She is going to want him there."

"Maybe, but not like this. Not as a surprise. And you realize what this looks like, don't you? You inviting Piz out of nowhere?"

"What?"

"Wallace, the whole thing reeks of you being afraid Veronica is going to leave Piz for...you know."

"Who? Echolls? Hell, yes, that's what I'm worried about. She can't seem to think straight around him."

"Well, maybe that's not for you to worry about, Wallace. Veronica is her own woman. If, I repeat if, she were to chose Logan, that's her choice. You going behind her back to invite Piz like this is not going to over well." 

"It'll be fine." 

"If you say so."

They both fall quiet and for a while the only sound in the car is the radio playing quietly. They're nearly to Keith's when Wallace looks away from the road for a moment and turns to Mac. 

"Damn it. She's gonna be pissed, isn't she?"

“Yup."

—————————————————————————————————————————

After Veronica goes to get changed for the reunion, Wallace and Keith start talking basketball and Mac quickly loses interest. She slips out of the room without either of the men noticing and heads down the hall she'd seen Veronica walk down a few moments earlier. She finds Veronica standing in a guest room and staring down at her suitcase. 

“Hey.”

“Hey," Veronica replies without looking up. "I didn't really pack for a party."

"It was Wallace's idea?"

Veronica turns and gives Mac a once over before turning back to her suitcase and starting to dig around. "It certainly doesn't look like you're attending under duress." 

“Well, no, I’m not. High school wasn't exactly the bestest time of my life, but I figured what the hell."

Veronica spins on her heel to look at Mac. "What the hell is right, Mac! What are you two thinking?"

"About the reunion or inviting Piz?"

"Both! You know I how I feel about Neptune High and you know how things have been going with Piz. I told you the other night we’ve been on the rocks lately,” Veronica sighs heavily and drops onto the sofa bed. 

Mac sits down beside her old friend but doesn’t say anything for a few moments. 

“Okay, here’s the thing,” Mac starts, “it was Wallace’s idea to invite Piz. He doesn’t know what you told me the other night about you two. You know I would have fought him on it if he had talked to me first. I think…I think he’s worried.”

“Who? Wallace? Worried about what?” Veronica looks genuinely confused.

“You know. You being here and helping out Logan.”

“He’s worried about Logan?” There’s a brief pause and Mac can see the exact moment the implication sinks in for Veronica. There’s a fearsome look on her face when she speaks again. 

“I wouldn’t cheat on Piz, Mac,” Veronica’s voice takes on a hard edge.

“I know that!” Mac says quickly, “I know that and so does Wallace, but you and Logan have always been so…intense and there’s a hell of a lot of history there and he’s going through a lot and I know you still care about him.”

“I do care about him, Mac. That’s why I’m here. He’s my oldest friend. I am not going to let him burn for something he didn’t do.”

“I know and that’s what makes you awesome,” Mac pauses for a moment before continuing, “I guess I’m just saying I think Wallace is trying to take care of you. In his mind I think Piz is the nice normal guy who can help you a have a good stable life.”

“Nice and normal, huh?” Veronica frowns briefly and then turns to Mac. “I think Wallace and I may need to have a conversation about my ability to obtain a ‘good’ life all on my own and the fact that I don’t need Piz or anyone else to help me do that.”

“Preach it, sister!” Mac says as she pumps one fist in the air. Veronica laughs but it quickly turns into a groan.  
 “Is there really no way I can talk you guys out of this whole reunion thing?” Veronica says and she gives Mac a look that is clearly is meant to make Mac feel guilty. It doesn’t work at all. 

“Nope,” Mac says cheerfully. 

Veronica gets up and sorts through her suitcase once again. “Well, then let’s see what we can find for me to wear tonight. I’m thinking something stylish with a hint of badass mofo.”

“So classic Veronica Mars?”

“You know it.”


	5. Cup of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted for the Veronica Mars Movie celebration. Favorite Moment of Character Development: The Navarro Family

Eli looks at his phone and winces when he sees the time. His day at the garage got away from him and now he's running late for the reunion. 

“Eli? Is that you?" Jade calls out from the kitchen at the back of the house. “We need to leave for the reunion soon.”

"I know, Jade. I know I'm heading up to take a shower now." 

Eli turns from hanging up his jacket and finds Jade walking down the front hall toward him.

"Damn, woman! You look amazing." 

Jade laughs and turns in a circle, showing off for him. She's wearing a curve-hugging black and lace dress and high heels, her hair is down the way he likes it,and Eli feels a rush of lust and affection for this beautiful woman he’s lucky enough to call his wife. He knows he doesn't have the time for it, but he can't help stepping up to her and, before she's even finished spinning, he's pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

When they separate, Jade sighs softly and Eli smiles as he takes in her mussed hair and smeared lipstick. 

"Now I have to fix my hair and makeup and we're going to be even later, Eli."

"Worth it." 

"Go take your shower, husband."

Jade kisses him quickly, then pushes him toward the stairs. 

Eli goes upstairs, but before heading to the bathroom he looks into his daughter's room. Valentina is having yet another tea party with her stuffed animals. She spots him and squeals excitedly.

"Daddy!" Valentina shrieks. She runs over to him and in a split second she's wrapped her little arms around his legs. 

Eli leans down and picks his daughter up and gives her a smooch on her cheek. 

"Hola, baby girl. How are you tonight?”

"Good! Daddy, will you play tea with me?" Valentina asks. Its the same question she's asked every day for the last couple months. Playing tea is the thing to do these days. 

"I wish I could, baby, but I have to go get cleaned up. Mama and I are going to a party tonight, remember?"

Valentina looks supremely disappointed and Eli immediately feels guilty. This girl has his heart on as string. 

“Guess what though? Izzy's coming over to babysit and I bet she'll play tea with you."

"But I want to play with you, Daddy!" 

"We'll play soon, I promise, but I have to get ready right now, okay?"

“Okay,” Valentina says with pout. 

Eli kisses her on the cheek again and sets her down. She has a bit less skip in her step, but she heads right over the tea set and stuffed animals scattered over her floor and resumes her tea party. 

Twenty minutes later, Eli comes out of his bedroom ready for the reunion. He stops by Valentina’s room to say goodnight. She looks up excitedly when she sees him and before he can say anything, she speaks. 

“Just one cup of tea, Daddy? Please?” Valentina begs. Her eyes, wide and dark, look at him pleadingly and Eli knows he’s a goner. High school reunions be damned. This little girl is his whole world. 

“Okay, one cup of tea, baby girl.”


	6. My Eyes Adored You

Logan stands on the Mr. Mars’ porch and takes a deep breath before knocking on the front door.

Veronica answers after just a moment, but instead allowing him to enter the house, she steps outside onto the porch and closes the door behind her. Logan raises an eyebrow at her. 

“Before we go in…” she starts.

“I know, I know,” Logan interrupts, “No innuendos. No quips. No alluding to having touched you in any way. No talk of milky thighs and no calling you Bobcat.”

Veronica’s forehead wrinkles and she squints at him in confusion. 

“Fair warning,” he continues, “I may still mention just how much my eyes adore you.”

The baffled look on Veronica’s face clears and her gaze softens as she shakes her head gently. Logan reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Is that really the last time we had dinner with my dad?”

“I think so. Unless you count when we snuck him that pint of Amy’s Mocha Mud Pie while he was in the hospital.”

“Mmm…you know that by bringing up Amy’s, you’re now obliged to take me there after we eat.”

“Oh. I think that can be arranged,” Logan says with smile. “So, do you have any additional instructions for tonight’s dinner?”

“Actually, I didn’t come out here to instruct you at all. I trust that you’ll behave tonight.”

“Then why aren’t we inside with your dad?”

Veronica smirks flirtatiously at him. “Because,” she says as she runs her hands slowly up his chest, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for the past couple hours,” she cups her hands on either side of his neck and pulls him down toward her, “and I wanted a little alone time.”


	7. Fear

_Fear is a funny thing_ , Logan decides. He's a trained naval officer. He's a grown man with several tours of duty under his belt. He's made a career of flying highly sophisticated fighter jets. He has a healthy dose of respect for his work. He'll even acknowledge that the little bit of fear that's mixed in with that respect is what keeps him alert, aware, and able to do his job at the level that he does. 

But for the first time in a long time, Logan Echolls is scared - shaking-in-his-boots, sick-to-his-stomach scared. Veronica is out to dinner with Mac tonight so Logan knows that this really is the best time for him to do this, but now that he's standing here he's seriously second guessing the wisdom of this idea. He knows he doesn't _have_ to do this, but he wants to. He wants to do this right and that means sucking it up and facing his fears. 

He lifts his hand and raps three times on the heavy door in front of him. _Deep breath, Echolls. You can do this. It's worth. She's worth it...she's everything._ Logan fidgets for a moment before taking another deep breath and forcing himself to stand straight and still. Finally, the door opens and the source of Logan's anxiety appears in the entryway. 

"Hi, Mr. Mars."

Keith is clearly surprised to see Logan standing on his doorstep on a Saturday night, especially since Veronica isn't with him. He recovers quickly though and nods at Logan.

"Logan. What's up? Is Veronica okay?"

"She's fine, sir. I was just wondering if I could talk to you."

Keith raises an eyebrow at Logan, obviously curious as to Logan's reasons. He steps back and allows Logan to enter the house. Closing the door behind them, Keith heads toward the kitchen.

"Can I get you a something to drink, Logan?"

"Uh, yeah, water would be good."

As soon as Keith asks, Logan swears all the moisture in his mouth evaporates. He follows Veronica's father into the kitchen and gratefully accepts the glass of cold water Keith offers. He gulps down several swallows, delaying his task, and gathering his courage. He doesn't even know how to start. 

"So, Logan, how are things going with you and Veronica?"

Logan chokes and his eyes water as he tries not to spit his drink out. He looks at Keith and can see a familiar mischievous glint in the man's eye. It's the same one Veronica gets when she knows something Logan thinks she doesn't know, the one she gets when she's got a leg up on him. It's more than a little disconcerting to see that look in Keith's eyes. 

Logan sets his glass down and meets Keith's gaze head on. 

"Things are really great with Veronica. Incredible, really." Logan doesn't bother to hide his smile. He's never been happier in his entire life that he has been the last few years with Veronica. It's not always easy or simple, but Logan has found a sense of home and contentment with Veronica that before now was just an elusive dream. 

"I'm glad to hear that, Logan," Keith's voice interrupts Logan's thoughts. "I think you know I haven't always been your biggest fan..."

Logan can't quite stifle his snort of laughter at Keith's words. Keith smirks at Logan before continuing.

"I know, I know, that's probably putting it too lightly," Keith says, "but, Logan, I can see that you make Veronica happy and that makes me very happy."

Logan feels a swell of emotion from Keith's words. He and Keith have come a long way, but it's still rare for Keith to offer such blatant approval of his and Veronica's relationship. 

"I'm glad to hear you say that, sir, because I have a question for you." 

"Oh, and what's that Logan?" That knowing glint is back in Keith's eyes and Logan gets the distinct sense that Keith already knows what's coming next. That knowledge helps Logan shake off the last of his fear.

"Mr. Mars, I'd like your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me."


	8. Fingertips

It's still dark out when Veronica slowly starts to awaken. She can't get her bearings right away. The bed is not her own. Instead of sheets softened by time and washings and her downy feather pillow, the sheets on this bed feel brand new and the pillow is filled something synthetic. The moonlight filtering through the window is coming from the wrong side of the room. What is familiar to Veronica in this unfamiliar place are the sensations from the fingertips ghosting over her hip and up along her ribs to just under her breast. She remembers this. Her eyes drift closed again and she savors the feeling. She wonders if she's dreaming if only because she's dreamt so many times of those fingers and hands, of the man they belonged to, and of the intense connection they had shared. 

_Logan._

She breathes his name into the dark. If this is a dream, she hopes she doesn't wake up anytime soon.

Then there are lips pressing soft wet kisses to the nape of her neck and between her shoulder blades and just behind her ear. 

_Veronica._

He says her name in that way makes her warm and shivery at the same time. His hand moves to her waist and he gently pulls until she's lying on her back. 

_Veronica._

She keeps her eyes closed. He sounds so close. Like he's right here. Like he's right beside her. Flesh and blood instead of dream and fantasy.

_Veronica._

Another kiss to her shoulder, her clavicle, the curve of her neck. 

She doesn't want to wake up, but she slowly opens her. And she finds that it's not dream at all or perhaps it's a dream that's finally been realized, because he's here. He's here.

_Logan._


	9. Pillow Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt - cuddling in a blanket fort

“Veronica, we are too old for this.”

“No, we’re not,” Veronica replies. She drags the desk chair over to the corner of the room and then walks out into the hall to the linen closet. She digs around until she finds a couple more lightweight blankets. 

“Veronica,” Lilly calls to her from the bedroom, “we are mature and sophisticated women of the world. We do not build pillow forts.” 

Veronica returns from the closet, unfolds a blanket, and offers one end of it to her best friend. 

“Lilly, you are 15 and I am 14 and we are having a sleepover. I think the situation demands a blanket fort.” 

Lilly looked at the proffered blanket, green eyes narrowing with disdain. “Where are you even getting all these blankets?”

“Linen closet.”

“We have a linen closet? How do you know where it is and I don’t.”

Veronica laughs. “I know where it is because I pay attention. You don’t know where it is because you’re too fabulous for such mundane domesticity.” She waggles the blanket at Lilly again. 

“You know what we should do?” Lilly ignores the blanket and gives Veronica a wicket smile, “We should sneak out and do something wild and crazy!”

“Hmmm…wild and crazy doesn’t really mesh well with the whole ‘My dad is the sheriff and he’d definitely figure it out and I’d probably end up grounded for life’ thing,” Veronica counters and waves the blanket edge at Lilly yet again. Lilly rolls her eyes, turns, and walks out of the room. Veronica watches her friend depart and sighs. She knows this isn’t Lilly’s thing, but she just wanted one night of normalcy. Life at home has been so tense lately and she just wanted a break. After a moment, Veronica straightens up and decides to finish the fort herself. With a few more minutes of work, she has transformed Lilly’s bedroom into a perfect cozy hideaway. 

Veronica grabs some pillows and another blanket off Lilly’s bed. She arranges them on and floor and then settles into the fort, lying on her back, and staring up at nothing. She’s lost in her thoughts when a voice sounds from the doorway.   
“Nice fort, Mars.”

Veronica looks up to find Logan looking down at her. Hands in his pockets and leaning against the doorframe, he looks effortlessly handsome and cool. She knew he was here, but he and Duncan had been locked away in Duncan’s room playing Resident Evil for the most of the day. 

“Hey, Logan. Get tired of killing zombies?”

“Mr. Kane came home and wanted to talk to Duncan.”

“Ah. Care to join me?” Veronica asks as she scoots over and pats the spot beside her.    
“Sure,” Logan bends and slips into the fort. He lies down beside her and they rest quietly, shoulder to shoulder, for a while. 

“So where’s the fabulous Lilly Kane?” Logan asks. 

“Don’t know. She decided we’re too old for pillow forts and left,” Veronica says with a sigh. “I just wanted a quiet night with my best friend. Nothing wild or crazy. Just a normal night away from all the crap at home.” 

Logan turns on his side and Veronica can feel him watching her. After a moment, she rolls to face him, looking into his deep brown eyes.

“I’m sorry that Lilly doesn’t get it,” Logan says tenderly. His gaze is soft and filled with empathy. He hesitates for a moment and then reaches for Veronica’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, “And I’m sorry things suck at home.”

“Thanks,” Veronica gives him a small smile and squeezes his hand back. 

Logan rolls onto his back and pulls Veronica toward him until she’s laying against his side, head resting on his shoulder. They stare up at the blankets above them quietly. It’s cozy and comfortable and just exactly what she’d wanted for tonight. Veronica smiles as she slips an arm across Logan’s waist and hugs him. It’s so wonderfully relaxing she finds herself being to drift off.

“So I leave for a few minutes and you cozy up to my boyfriend.” Veronica’s eyes fly open and she finds Lilly standing in the doorway holding a large bowl. Veronica reluctantly pulls away from Logan and sits up. 

“Oh, are we dating again?” Logan asks, tucking his hands behind his head, “I wasn’t aware.”

“Of course we are, Logan,” Lilly says in a voice that says she’s stating an obvious fact. She sits down on the floor next to Veronica and offers her the bowl. It’s filled to the brim with buttery popcorn sprinkled heavily with M&M’s. “Peace offering? Sorry I ditched.”

Veronica smiles at Lilly, “You know me well. This is a perfect peace offering, Lilly. Thank you.” Veronica wraps Lilly in a hug that Lilly returns easily. When they separate, the popcorn bowl is in Logan’s lap and he’s tossing an M&M into the air, ducking his head and catching it in his open mouth. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Veronica says reaching for the bowl. 

“You were busy,” Logan argues, grabbing a handful of popcorn as Veronica snatches the bowl from him. 

“Logan, shouldn’t you be off playing games with Donut?” Lilly asks as she digs through a pile of DVDs near her TV/DVD player. 

“He’s busy. Can’t I hang out with you guys?”

“Only if want to watch ‘10 Things I Hate About You,’” Veronica says around a mouthful of popcorn. 

“Hey, you know me,” Logan smirks at her, “I love a good romance.”


	10. Arose Such a Clatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Logan receive a holiday surprise. Originally posted on tumblr.

**THUMP**

Logan sits up straight in bed, a crashing sound from the living room waking him. He looks at the other side of the bed and sees Veronica, heavy sleeper that she is, still snoring softly.  
 “Veronica,” he whispers. 

There’s no reaction from his girlfriend. 

“Veronica,” he says, raising his voice a bit. 

Nothing. 

“Veronica,” he says again and pokes at her shoulder. 

“Mmm…Logan, not now. I’m sleeping.”

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what? All I hear is you interrupting my precious sleep.”

**THUMP**

Veronica’s eyes pop open and meet Logan’s gaze. 

“What the hell was that?” she asks. 

“I don’t know.” 

**THUMP**

“Get out there, Logan!” 

 “Why me?”

“Because you’re bigger and more intimidating than I am.” 

 “Bigger, maybe. But you are definitely the intimidating one in this relationship.”

“Logan, just go and…”

**CRASH**

Veronica and Logan share a look before jumping out of bed and running out to the living room. 

“Oh my god.” 

“I told you not to hang the gingerbread ornaments, Logan.”

“I put them at the top of the tree so this wouldn’t happen.”

“Well, that worked like a charm.”

It looks like a Christmas disaster movie in the living room. The tree is lying on its side. There’s sliver tinsel spread out around it like a halo. Ornaments are everywhere, many of them broken into pieces. And right in the midst of the chaos, red and green garland draped across her back, is Pony panting and grinning happily at them.


End file.
